


Haus Holiday Film Fest

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Movie Night, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: The Haus had a marathon every year starting December 1. It was just like the holiday movie marathons that took place on TV stations each season, but curated to whomever was living in the Haus (or took up enough space there to warrant a slot).  Each year, during Hausgiving, slips of paper were thrown into a hat and pulled out randomly, making up their movie marathon schedule. Not everyone had to be present in the living room for every movie, but each day in December, at 8pm, the Haus Holiday Film Fest began.





	Haus Holiday Film Fest

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifteenth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Favorite Holiday Movie

The Haus had a marathon every year starting December 1. It was just like the holiday movie marathons that took place on TV stations each season, but curated to whomever was living in the Haus (or took up enough space there to warrant a slot). 

Each year, during Hausgiving, slips of paper were thrown into a hat and pulled out randomly, making up their movie marathon schedule. Not everyone had to be present in the living room for every movie, but each day in December, at 8pm, the Haus Holiday Film Fest began. 

As per the rules, each participant was able to submit three movies, with a guarantee that at least one would get put into the lineup. 

Jack’s picks were obvious once he wrote them out. All of them had to do with World War I or II in some way, shape, or form. His first choice,  _ Joyeux Noel _ , literally takes place during the Christmas Truce of 1914, and  _ A Midnight Clear _ is about a WWII standoff that takes place on Christmas. Most of the team can’t understand why Jack has such grim choices, but then he points out that his third choice, a movie which was about how a troop is a troop even out of battle, was the musical  _ White Christmas _ . 

Shitty, for his choices, embraces all parts of himself come the season.  _ The Night Before _ , which made it in the queue last year, is Shitty’s perfect idea of the holidays if he had it his way.  _ The Family Stone _ , he explains, is what a Knight Family Christmas is like. For this third choice he put in  _ The Santa Clause. _ He had developed a new favorite hobby developed during the LSATs, which was to get wasted and point out legal flaws in film. In this case, he can do so festively. 

Nursey surprised no one and picked all the great New York classics.  _ Home Alone 2 _ ,  _ Eloise at Christmastime _ , and  _ The Preacher’s Wife _ . A few of the guys had a question about his second choice, to which Nursey explained his strange love for the Plaza and his desire to buy enough gifts for his friends to fill a sleigh if he were allowed. 

Ransom’s choice are, uncharacteristically, all over the place. He puts in  _ A Christmas Story _ every year because the majority of the film was done in Canada and he is on a campaign to let all the Americans know that. His other two choices,  _ Trading Places _ and  _ The Holiday _ , are simply because he enjoys the body-swapping trope and that is the closest he can get to it at Christmas. 

Lardo isn’t exactly that big on the holidays and loves throwing a wrench in the viewings of her boys. For her,  _ Die Hard _ has just the right amount of Christmas, as does  _ Gremlins _ , with bonus points for the Christmas related death in it. And of course, because she loves horror and most of the team does not,  _ Krampus _ has somehow been pulled for three years running. 

To counteract Lardo, there’s Chowder, who likes all the happy holiday movies he can get, the cheesier the better. If it was up to him the Hallmark channel would be on at all times, but since the lack of cable prevents that, so he settles for  _ Love Actually _ , despite it being a problematic fav.  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ is another choice for Chowder who enjoys singing along, and last year, when  _ Elf _ made it onto the list, Chowder bought a basketful of candy to supplement the viewing. 

Dex grew up on PBS and family VHS films so his choices were always the go to classics -  _ A Charlie Brown Christmas _ ,  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas (the animated version, naturally) _ , and  _ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer _ . Nursey would like to point out that all of these had a central bah-humbug character, but he only did it to tease as he knew Dex’s room was decked in fairy lights. 

Holster liked chaos and a good plan, which is why his first choice was always  _ Home Alone _ , followed by  _ Holiday Inn _ because it seemed like the dream Haus party, complete with singing. His wildcard was  _ Muppet Family Christmas _ because childhood nostalgia was real. 

Bitty, well Bitty liked hope.  _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ was all about hope, as was  _ A Muppet Christmas Carol _ . And  _ Serendipity _ ...well that film was about hoping that true love will find its way to you no matter the odds. 


End file.
